Moving On and Making Changes
by NightshadeAndNargles
Summary: After the war, Harry struggles to deal with his emotions as he returns for his final year at Hogwarts . With the help of some old friends (and a few new ones) he will begin to heal and grow. Harry/multi Harry/harem M/F/F Warning: Contains LEMONS.


A/N: Okay, so here's my shot at a Harry/Harem fic . This takes place in an AU where Harry and Ron joined Hermione in returning for an eighth year along with the majority of students, so all members of the Harem will be of age. I also will not be having any sex slaves or slavery of any kind. Some lemon involved but hopefully surrounded with a good story. This will basically be about Harry and his girls and their journey to heal and grow together and rebuild their lives. Of course it wont all be fluff, there will still be the threat of Death Eaters trying to continue the cause in the wake of their masters death. Anyways, on with the story, I hope you enjoy.

Don't forget to leave a review!

**Chapter One – Discoveries**

After the war, Harry had thought that everything would get better, that he would feel like some weight had been lifted.

In reality, he had never felt so suffocated. For almost eighteen years he had held back, never really letting himself grieve, or feel anything at all really. Once Voldemort was dead , there was nothing left to distract him, and all the emotions, every miserable moment of pain he had ever experienced came crashing down around him, like a tidal wave, and he was drowning.

He stayed in bed for almost a month after, shutting everyone out. For once, no-one really noticed. No-one cared what the Chosen One was doing. Harry kind of liked it. However he hated that no-one noticed because they were in too much pain themselves. Mrs. Weasley had a dead look in her eye, like there was nothing inside. George couldn't even come by and visit because she couldn't stand to look at him and see Fred. Mr Weasley spent all of his time out in the barn tinkering with his toys to avoid talking. Ginny and Ron spent all of their time cooking and cleaning up, just trying to keep it together.

Harry hated to see what had happened to this once happy family who had been so kind to him. It filled him with guilt. He felt so helpless.

It was the worst at night. Every night, after everyone else was asleep, Ginny would creep into bed beside Harry and just break down. Every emotion she was holding back every day, she would talk to him, cry, whatever she needed. And then he would hold her, and stroke her hair, kiss away the tears and tell her that everything would be alright .

He really hoped that he was right.

So nowadays, Harry found himself spending most of his days wandering the vast woodland that surrounded the sleepy village of Ottery St Catchpole. He started bumping into Luna after a couple of weeks, and they now spent every day together. She had been his breath of fresh air relieving the pressure on his heavy heart. Despite being orphaned by the war and being tasked with running a magazine all on her own before she was even 16. she was always positive and sunny, yet always refreshingly honest. She made him laugh.

That was why today, on his eighteen birthday, he had asked her and Ginny to accompany him to Gringotts to answer a summons he received a few days previously.

They had come into Diagon Alley early, to go for ice cream and go shopping for school supplies. It had been a great day, Florean Fortescue had returned to his shop after fleeing for Italy to be with family during the war. This was the case with most of the shops in the alley, it was almost restored to its former glory. Harry and the girls had a great day, they laughed and chatted and shopped, and it was almost like things were normal again.

Now they entered Gringotts Bank in high spirits, wondering what business the Goblins might have with Harry.

As soon as they arrived the Goblin Ragnok , Senior Goblin approached them.

"Hello Mr. Potter, would you and your young ladies like to follow me into my chambers?" He gestured. Harry was confused, he wasn't even aware that there were private offices in Gringotts. It still astounded him sometimes how much he didn't know about the world he was living in.

Once they entered the large circular room, Luna couldn't help but be reminded of the Headmaster's office. It was more organised than Dumbledore's had been certainly, but it had the same plush , comforting energy.

They sat down on the three comfy armchairs across from Ragnok, waiting curiously to hear what he had to say.

"Mr Potter, I must apologise on behalf of Gringotts Bank. Due to the War going on in the Wizarding world, we fell shamefully behind on our work. You should have received your inheritance last year when you turned of age, but somehow you had fallen through the cracks." The goblin looked sincere in his apologies, and in truth Harry had thought the money he received in his first year had been his inheritance.

"Apologies accepted, I would not have been able to reveal myself to sign for it anyways " He shrugged.

"Thank you Mr Potter, you are very gracious." Now onto the Will.

Ragnok handed Harry a piece of parchment, sealed with a crest he did not recognise.

_This is the Last Will and Testament of James and Lily Potter_

_To our only son, Harry James Potter, we leave all lands titles and possessions excepting those items listed on this will._

_To our dear friend Sirius, we leave our most precious possession of all, our son. If we are unable to care for Harry, we wish for him to stand in our place, and to love him as we would. Along with this we leave him our pet Kneazle, JimJam, as we know how much you care for our feline friend._

_To our friend Remus , we leave our vast collection of Muggle books, as we know how much he enjoys them. _

_Titles: _

_Lord Potter (direct descendant)_

_Lord Gryffindor (ancient line)_

_Lord Slytherin (by conquest)_

_Lord Peverell (ancient line)_

_Lands:_

_Potter Manor (England)_

_Potter Castle (Wales)_

_Châteaux Potter (France)_

_Paradise House (Jamaica) _

_Villa Potter (Italy)_

_Evans Cottage (England)_

Harry could not believe what he was reading, all of his life he had never felt like he belonged, and here he was with all of these homes. His eyes filled up as he read the bequests to Sirius and Remus. His eyes widened as he reached the part which detailed the various businesses he had stock in, and his total net worth. He would never have to worry about money that's for sure.

He saw Ginny and Luna have similar shocked responses at the same time.

"Wow , this is incredible!" said Harry, talking to Ragnok. However, the other three were looking at him anxiously.

"What ?" he asked, feeling like he was missing something.

"Harry" Ginny said gently, "In the wizarding world, a wizard must have a wife for every title before he can claim it"

Harry froze. Four wives? That can't be right? The wizarding world was strange.

"When? What's my time limit?" Harry asked nervously.

"Three months from the Will reading." answered Ragnok.

"And if I don't?"

"You will forfeit all titles but the title of Lord Potter" replied the goblin, "However Lord Potter you must also remember you have also been given the title of Lord Black by your godfather, and the same rules apply."

"Oh. Okay" said Harry in a small voice. Once all of the paperwork was signed, Harry made an appointment for three months from then.

Harry and the girls decided that they would visit Potter Manor, and start preparing his new home. The journey there was a quiet one, Ginny and Harry deep in thought about their current predicament. Luna just stared contentedly into the air, this was how it was meant to be, she knew it.

When they arrived, they were not prepared for the massive property which stood before them. It was a beautiful four storey Victorian manor, with massive grounds.

The blood wards recognised Lord Potter instantly and the huge ornate gates swung open.

Inside, they were greeted by a sweet family of elves. The parents were named Rudy and Tilly , their three little ones were named Woozy, Remy and Flora. They had been keeping the house and grounds perfect, just in case he ever decided to return. They were treated to a beautifully cooked three course meal and given a tour of the grounds.

After that, they were exhausted and decided to stay the night.

**LEMON**

Harry was lying down , pondering the events of the day, when his door opened and Ginny came in beside him, looking cheery for once.

"Hey, happy girl" he laughed.

"Hey" she laughed, surprising him with a long, slow , deep kiss.

Harry was taken aback. They hadn't been together, or even kissed like that, in a long time.

The heat intensified as the kiss deepened, as their tongues started to explore each others mouths. Ginny flipped over so that she was straddling him, as he grabbed her hips, savouring the feeling of her weight on top of him. He started to explore her body further, running his thumb over her hard nipples over the quidditch jersey she wore as a nightdress.

She moaned deeply in response. Harry took this as a cue to continue. He removed her jersey, revealing her beautiful full tits, and soft milky skin. He almost went mad with lust at the sight.

Soon she had stripped him of his own t-shirt, and started trailing kisses down his body, until she reached the waistband of his boxers. She could feel how hard he was through the underwear, She then freed his eight-inch cock and began to lick and suck on it, eliciting a deep moan low in Harry's throat. She continued to bob up and down until Harry couldn't take it any more. He reached down and grabbed her. Flipping her onto her back, he ran his hand up and down, in the valley between her breasts, over her stomach, and up and down her thighs.

He could feel her dripping through her panties. He removed them slowly. It was beautifully teasing to Ginny, who was whimpering. He ran his fingers over her sensitive clit, slowly at first, and then faster until she was mewing sexily.

That was when he put his face between her legs and began to lick her out, using his tongue to bring her to the edge. Her whole body shook and she cried out as she reached her climax for the first time in a long time.

Not yet satisfied, she straddled him again, and impaled herself on his hard member. She began to ride him, hard. Her tits bounced in a way that made Harry want to come right there, but he withstood, rubbing her clit while she rode him, hard. It wasn't long before they were both coming together. "Oh fuck, Oh God! Harry!" she cried. "Oh Oh OH!" he screamed , as they both came.

**END OF LEMON**

Then they lay, naked, sweating and spent. They felt closer than they had in a long time. Harry could feel it, something had changed between them. Something that was broken, was starting to heal, and for the first night since the war ended, they both slept soundly.

In the room two doors down, Luna smiled. It was all changing, she could feel it, and she couldn't wait.


End file.
